Power of Sharingan
by JasmineRose123
Summary: No matter how hard she trains, she will always be unequal in Uchiha’s eyes. She could never compare to Sharingan. She simply knows she is no match for it, but she wants to prove herself to him. I will prove myself a worthy opponent!
1. Chapter 1

There is the clinking sound of metal clashing all through the woods . Kakashi rapidly dodged a dozen expertly thrown shruiken and threw plenty of his own at an eager Naruto. A short distance away, almost- silent panting sounded from a disappointed Sakura. Sasuke landed on the grass on the forest floor with barely a sound, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't working. How is she supposed to improve when Sasuke is going easy on her? She breathes slowly and Sasuke awaits her attack stoically. Her eyes snap open.

Sasuke poises himself, his midnight tresses dancing in the wind. Sakura travels towards him, dodging a couple of kunai aimed at her slender body. She threw a punch at the raven- haired boy. She misses twice, then a third time. A gentle push from the older boy and she falls to the ground, exhausted. Landing heavily, she sighs. A glare forms in her stare and her usual affection for him suppressed.

Sasuke stares down at her. She has changed. At first, he didn't notice until Naruto pointed out the small differences. She is now silent, anti-social even, she had cut her hair, wore darker clothes and soon Sasuke would notice something without Naruto's help. He noticed everything. The dark make up around her eyes, the scowl that developed on her pale pink lips, nothing got passed him. It worried him greatly-not that he'd admit that though.

Her pink chin-length hair is swaying lightly as she delivers a serious strike to Sasuke's abdomen ,a triumphant smirk is flashed. Sasuke clasps his wounded stomach with one hand and pushes himself into a battle stance. She is about the same level he was as a genin. She somehow always manages to get under his skin, she's just that …maddening. First she's too frail and weak, next she had acquired a hefty amount of ability in a mere week under Kakashi's tutoring. A measly week? It had taken him four years.

Sasuke controls his desire to pummel her, knowing if he harmed her, Naruto would have his hide. He dodges numerous blows, catching her foot as she tries to roundhouse him. He evades another two punches, shielding his face as she attempts to kick him. She manages to catch him on the chin with the jagged heel of her boot. He grunts, jumping back.

She runs along the trunks of trees and throws herself at him. He scarcely manages to jump away, escaping six more punches directed at him_. Her skill is increasing incalculably ,_Sasuke notices, _and her attacks are immeasurably precise… _Sakura grumbles as Sasuke avoids more of her attacks. "Fight me Uchiha!" She grits through her teeth. Sasuke gazes at her impassively, masking his puzzlement. Her outburst dazed him for a moment. Her knees collapse and she descends to the ground, trying to catch her breathe. "Why are you going easy on me? You didn't even use Sharingan!"

Sasuke looks away from her, his gaze falls on the forest floor and he digs his hands into his pockets. With a few strides he offers a hand to help her up. Sakura glowers at him, standing without his aid. "You're still too weak." Sasuke says returning his hand back in his pocket. She sniggers and Sasuke's eyebrow raises as her chuckle turns to a wild laugh.

"That's where you're mistaken, Sasuke." Says her female voice from behind him. He feels the cold metal of a kunai against his cheek. Her hand winds around his abdomen and she presses the kunai firmer against his skin. Sasuke inwardly curses. He was unable to see without Sharingan that she had used a clone to distract him while she sneaked upon him.

Sasuke quickly brushes away her hand and takes a combat pose. Sakura hits him in his wounded stomach and punches his side. She pounces on him and they tussle, rolling into a nearby bush, attacking one another. Sakura tries to land a punch but Sasuke grabs her wrists. She won't admit to enjoying him beneath her. Sakura smirks. "You're still pathetic." Sasuke states and Sakura's smirk widens. She lowers her kunai to his neck and presses herself against him.

"Your insults are pathetic." She whispers back and releases her grip on the almost-piercing kunai. Kakashi and Naruto materialize and Kakashi raises an eyebrow at their evocative position. Sasuke beneath Sakura, her knees on either side of his waist, his hands grasping her wrists and their faces in such close proximity. Sasuke ignores the chill in his spine, calmly stepping towards his teammates. Sakura picks up her kunai from various spots and Naruto assists her, babbling about how he almost defeated Kakashi.

Kakashi takes in Sasuke's untidy appearance and smiles behind his mask. "You look…chaotic." Sasuke grunts in reply. His hair is a mess, his clothing is in absolute disarray and his arms, legs, cheek and torso are laced with scratches. He has leaves in his hair, this doesn't concern him. He is instead contemplating how Sakura had managed to get him in battle.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls out to her as she begins to walk home. Sasuke observes her reaction. "Let's go out for ramen! My treat!" Sakura smiles, shrugs and nods. Usually, Naruto would haul Sasuke along but the blonde moron seems to have abandoned his bond with the Uchiha, keenly interested in their female teammate instead. Not that Sasuke cared, he has more pressing things to dwell on. Like how Sakura had managed to beat him.

***


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura awoke the next day, it was three am and yesterday's events plagued her mind. She sits up in her bed, recalling many minor details. For example, she had defeated Sasuke, but he had let her win. He didn't even find her commendable enough an opponent for his Sharingan. Isn't she worth that much? Also, Kakashi had snubbed Sasuke's appearance and the obsidian eyed prodigy merely ignored it. Something is bugging the Uchiha.

The second event of the previous day was Sakura's discussion with Naruto. They were seated on stools at the Ramen stand, Naruto prattling about his miraculous fight with their perverted sensei. In the middle of their idle conversation, the blonde boy she had grown to appreciate, blurted out a declaration of love.

_Sakura blinked twice. "What?" _

"_I um-love you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said hopefully, Sakura remorsefully rejected him. "I think Hinata might be interested? " She suggests, but Naruto's frown stayed on his lips. "Naruto, look…" She began, but the golden-haired boy was lost in another world, refusing to look at her. _

"_Naruto-kun." She begins again and his cerulean eyes gaze at her sorrowfully. "I treasure our friendship more than anything in this world. I'm not ready to throw that all away." She says. Naruto's face cheered up instantly. _

"_You aren't ready yet, which means I have a chance in the future!" Better let him think so, she thought shrugging. "Besides, Hinata is dating Teme, they are supposedly going strong…"_

_Sakura tried not to laugh "Says who?" The thought of the Uchiha with the Hyugga heiress…priceless._

"_Ino informed Shikamaru, who told Kiba who mentioned it to me." Naruto states between bowls of noodles. "Neji is going to slaughter poor Teme."_

"_What Hinata would see in Uchiha is beyond my knowledge…" Of course Sasuke happened to hear this as he passed the vendor. "He's a conceited, self-centered swine. "_

"_Hinata and Teme's families are overloaded with cash. Maybe they found they have that in common? Hinata deserves better,' Naruto says and Sakura snorts. _

"_Agreed." She says with a hysterical giggle. Although, Naruto's statement made sense and could be a possibility. Both are heirs to the most elite shinobi clans, what if they found solace in this shared detail? Impossible, Hinata's heart lies with the blonde boy that sat next to her and the Uchiha…well, he simply reserved emotion for himself and his hatred for Itachi. "Naruto-kun, I must go, I've got a busy day at the hospital tomorrow. " Naruto offered to walk her home but she persistently declined. _

The final event that occurred to Sakura that day, ensued on her way home, just as she passed the old training bridge. _"Sakura. " He had said. He always had a pleasant, masculine voice enough to make anyone melt._

"_Uchiha." She had barked. Well almost anyone. "May I help you?" She asks placidly, pausing her walk. He grunts and catches up to her in a few short paces. He walks, motioning for her to continue walking too. They walk in a peaceful silence. "Uchiha, why don't you fight me back?" She asks, Sasuke grunts in reply. Wanting the blissful silence to proceed, but Sakura insists. _

_After many repeats of the question, Sasuke replies "Why don't you address me by my first name?" Damn it. She had managed to annoy him, to provoke a reaction, an emotion. Sasuke continues onwards and observes her home, appearing in the distance. Sakura thought it was odd of him to ask that question. It is very peculiar for him to be so communal. Plus, the query was difficult for her to answer. She could reveal the truth…but it would release a pained, pathetic side of her she had concealed. So much agony… She instead opts for not responding at all. His lips held in scowl, irritation etched on his dashing features. He looked adorable. Sakura tried not to laugh at the thought of tickling him. "I heard what you said about me, you couldn't be more wrong. " What had he meant by that? What an infuriating pig this man is!_

"_What's troubling you Uchiha, lately you've been acting…bizarre." Sasuke stops in his tracks. He actually opened his mouth to speak! But thought better of it. He continues walking. Eventually they stopped in front of her home. "May I ask why you walked me home?" _

"_I'm simply escorting you because I was concerned about your safety. Think nothing of it." Sakura sighed._

Sakura deliberated the questions haunting her mind. Doubt continues engulfing her thoughts. She hates being fragile and weak. No matter how hard she trains, she will always be unequal in Uchiha's eyes. She could never compare to Sharingan. She simply knows she is no match for it, but she wants to prove herself to him. _I __**will **__prove myself a worthy opponent! _

That was when the idea come to her, the easy, spur-of-the-moment scheme arrived in her mind and as soon as it did, it was confirmed_. I need to train with someone who wields the power of Sharingan, someone other than Sasuke to gather experience with it. _ That was it. Come morning, Sakura would attend work, make a quick stop at the library and finally beckon Kakashi for a small request. Her plan is quick and simple.


	3. Author's note Story background

I apologize for the shortness of chapter 3; I mistakenly uploaded what I was working on for Chapter 4. Here is my chance to explain the background of this story short and sweet. Sasuke is back. Naruto brought him back on the mission and Sasuke is now on trial/probation. He has not achieved his goals of restoring his clan, nor killing Itachi but he is on constant supervision and cannot leave Konoha. The first chapter is showing a heated fight scene with lots of SasuSaku potential…the second chapter provides two flashbacks as to what happened after the fight and discloses Sakura's plan. Again I apologise sincerely about the blunder, please enjoy Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

"Sakura, I'm afraid you won't be able to help in this ward. Lady Tsunade has requested to give two special check-ups today." The receptionist informs Sakura. The cherry haired girl nods dutifully and follows the receptionist/nurse to an examination room.

"The kazekage? I'm performing a check-up on Gaara?" Sakura exclaims, reading her patients name on his medical file. She receives a curt nod from the nurse who scurried away quickly. Sakura gulps once, tidies her medic-nin outfit and composes herself. With a deep breath, she pushes on the doors and enters the room. The scarlet haired young man sat patiently on the examination bed, arms folded across his chest. "Kasakage-sama, I am Sakura, I will be attending you in place of Lady Tsunade. Please remove your shirt and I'll be with you in a moment." Sakura says calmly. She turns as he undresses and places a stethoscope to her ears.

_Naruto's teammate. _Gaara thinks, his bitter eyes following her with distrust . He had almost killed her in the past at one point in time. _ She isn't afraid of me-different…_ Gaara stays completely still a Sakura positions gentle fingers on his chest, placing the stethoscope on his heart. "Your heart rate is a bit fast…there is no need to be uncomfortable."

"Do you mean that or are you simple reassuring yourself?" Gaara's cold voice questions and Sakura stares at him serenely. Then she realized the kage was joking because a corner of his mouth had lifted in a small smile. Gaara makes no further comments, but his eyes follow her as she writes down notes on the given clipboard. Gaara is not used to being near people, he doesn't know exactly how to act but his older sibling had given him some counsel when speaking with a female. The only advice he could recall lead him to seeking for a compliment to suit the nurse attending him. She has many unusual qualities, A strange name, a large forehead, pink hair…but he chose her voice.

Sakura had never felt so discomfited as she was now. Gaara had praised her voice, saying it was like his mother's. Sakura had found herself smiling sweetly until the conversation revealed that his mother is dead. "I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but experience taught me people find that annoying." She tries not to blush as she asks if the Kazekage was having any trouble urinating. Gaara mumbled a no. "Stool?" Another reply in the negative. "Please step onto the scale." She orders politely and he complies. She also measures his height and continues by following her normal procedure, writing down the results of her assessment. "Gaara, you appear healthy, although your suffering from weariness, I suggest a few nights rest-"

"I don't sleep." Gaara states and Sakura nods, taking this down. She writes a prescription for a mild sleeping medication. "Also, you seem a bit low on essential vitamins from malnourishment. Make sure you consume three full meals a day and drink lots of water…Your purpose as Kazekage is to look after your people, which you cannot do unless you look after yourself. " Gaara's eyes widen. It's as if she actually is concerned about his wellbeing…

"That will be all, and I hope your visit wasn't too unpleasant…" Sakura gives him a kind smile and bows as he slides back into his robes and exited the room. She hands her notes and the medical file to the awaiting nurse outside and was quite happy. Until Uchiha showed up…

The nurse guiding him to the room clearly adored him. Sasuke ignored her flirtatious banter as he entered the room and took a quick glance at a glaring Sakura. "Hello Uchiha." He gives her a nod of acknowledgement and leans against the examination bed. Sakura repeated what she had said to Gaara, telling him she is replacing Tsunade and for him to disrobe the upper-half of is body. The arrogant git blinked twice in reluctance, contemplating whether or not to remove his robe. "Uchiha may I remind you that I follow this procedure with many men, I am a professional and you no longer have to fear me having feelings for you. Now stop wasting my time…"

Sasuke raises the shirt, revealing a masculine chest. Sakura couldn't actually believe he hesitated, thinking she still possessed a childish love for him, jerk!

Sakura carried out the normal check up procedure , but somewhere in the process took this as an opportunity to scrutinize his eyes.

"Uchiha, activate sharingan!" She breathed out fascinated, marveling at the beauty of the powerful kekkai genkai. How does it work? What provides the ability to conjure up this power? She studies his eyes more closely. Ruby stared back at her, a blood red. There are two types of two photoreceptor cells in a sheet of receptors at the back of the eye, rods and cones. Rods detect light levels and motion while only picking up black and white images whereas cones solely perceive color.

Restricted space in the retina so you can only increase the count of one if you reduce the other. Sharingan concentrates mostly on motion so the number of rods would be increased. That would make sense, except it would sacrifice his ability to see in color. As far as she knows, Uchiha isn't color blind. "Uchiha, can you see color?"

_What a strange question…_ "Yes." He answers. _ Why did she ask that?_ When Sakura frowned and peered closer into his eyes, he understood. _ Sakura is studying my Sharingan. _ The thought came to him suddenly, Sakura happened to be oblivious to his discovery.

Sakura unknowingly was clutching the sides of his head to complete her thorough inspection. They were so close, they could kiss. Funny that this thought came to Sasuke rather than Sakura. Sakura was busy trying to figure out the anatomy of sharingan. She decided finally that is eyes are a fairly usual size, so it's not caused by a large retina.

Unexpectedly it clicked, the evident factor is extra pupils. Growing the number of pupils would increase the number of outer edges to be lined with rods as rods are common around the eye. It explains how Sharingan users monitors motion so well and still see color. The first pupil gets a better sense of motion while the second pupil is devoted to color. The circle holds the pupils together for complete focus but the red color is convened through blood seeping into the eyes from burst blood vessels.

She now understood the anatomy of Sharingan and how it worked. She was so satisfied, she thanked Sasuke who cocked a delicate eyebrow. "You're free to go. " She says and he redresses quickly. That could have been akward but Sakura was pleased with herself for grasping this opportunity. "One more thing Uchiha, please if possible can you ask for Sensei to come to my house, after your training session, of course-"

"Why?" Sasuke questions, a glare in his eyes.

"That is none of your business Uchiha, please just give him my message." Sasuke gives her a long hard look before giving a begrudged nod, Sakura smirks. Perfect.


End file.
